vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
In the ''Donkey Kong ''series Donkey Kong is a fictional video game character from Nintendo. Inspired by the "eighth wonder of the world", he started off life in the Arcade classic Donkey Kong as an evil monkey. Since then, the character and franchise has been rebooted into the character we know as today; the tie-wearing banana-loving leader of the DK crew. Starting with Donkey Kong Country in 1994 where he and his pal Diddy Kong took their beloved bananas back from the EVIL King K.Rool, the character has gone onto playing bongos, driving through rainbow roads, and getting his own back on Mario. IN VGCW The Beginning It is currently unknown how Donkey Kong started out in the VGCW, but his earliest known match in the fed's history was a bout with Gabe Newell for the Hardcore Internet All-Star title (VGCW Championship). Sadly, DK could not withstand the magnificient power of the GABEHUG and tapped out. Well, Things Can't Get Any Worse... Right? Wrong. DK may have survived the Gabehug, but then... His back was shattered to pieces In the first round of his first KOTR tournament, JonTron speared DK into the barricade outside the ring. DK suffered a career ending injury and lay paralyzed after trying to get up, and eventually lost the match via Count out. He would miss the next couple of broadcasts to recover from his injuries. Finally Back, to Kick Some Tail Donkey Kong returned to the ring on November 22nd in the Royal Rumble match. In his first singles match since returning, he took down Scorpion. He bet on his partner Duke Nukem to quickly take out the entire team (of Eggman, Vegeta and Wesker) on his own after he and Simon Belmont were eliminated 40 minutes into the match. His time to shine arrived on the 14th of December: Donkey Kong defeated Liquid Snake, Luigi, and M.Bison in a four-man backstage Brawl in the pre-show! Oh, and he entered 37th into the Royal Rumble match, eliminated 4 guys (plus Raphael with assistance from Bowser and Scorpion), and won the entire thing, giving him a second shot at the VGCW title. He captured it four days later in a battle of wits against Proto Man. Unfortunately, not even he could escape the Gerudo Curse on the belt at the time, and like all the others, passed the curse to the next title winner. DK lost the belt to Solid Snake just before Christmas. 2013: The Year of the Monkey? Well, he did beat Vegeta in a singles match. Surely that's a good start to the year, right? Well... at first, not so much. After his victory over the Prince of Jobbers, he did not win another match for over a month. He lost three straight 6-man matches and fought Zangief to a No Contest due to neither of them understanding how a table match works. But then, on the 2013-02-18 broadcast, DK managed to convincingly defeat Dracula. It is not known if this victory was because he is not a man, or by chance he has Belmont blood in him, but with his victory over Dracula won after the Chinese New Year, maybe the Monkey's luck is finally turning around. On 2013-02-22, DK might have gone too far. In a 6-man Hell in a Cell match, DK killed newcomer Ryo Hazuki, in an effort to become #1 contender for the VGCW championship. Ironically, DK's career was nearly cut short in the past when he himself was nearly murdered. Nevertheless, Donkey Kong was awarded with the title shot, and will be facing Charles Barkley for a chance to become VGCW champion for the second time. 1000 Years of Bananas On 2013-02-28, DK got a shot at the championship belt. Charles Barkley, who had recently defended his title against Nappa that night, and successfully winning a tournament match even earlier against Vegeta, thought that he had the belt secured for a thousand years of Slams and Jams, but the monkey proved to be far more than anticipated. With three straight theme songs in his favor, and no Space Jam remixes in sight, DK powered through Barkley, and took the belt out from under him. The power of the Chaos Dunk was no match for the power of his Simian Fist. TLuBH.jpg bananaslamma.png Synchronized.gif Ryodk.gif